deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leaper
Darker skins Sometimes during the game i have found some necromorphs with darker skins (leapers and lurkers). They seem to be stronger. Including the Brute that kills Hammond. -- 20:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, these are "Super" Necromorphs. If you look on the necromorphs' pages you will see some of them have a "super" form, which is stronger and more resilient then their regular form. Slashers, Leapers, Lurkers, and Brutes all have such a form. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) As Haegemonia said, these are Enhanced Necromorphs. They are meant to provide a way to take ammo away from the player. Necromorph-X 16:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) New Death In Dead Space 2 Isaac has a new kill scene for the Leaper, If Isaac succesfuly pushes the Leaper off he grabs it and holds it's head down and rips its tail off and at the same time crushes the Leaper's head, should it be put in Tivia until DS2 comes out? The article says this QTE always kills the Leaper, but this isn't actually true. A full health Leaper will survive it. The head will always be crushed, but the tail is not guaranteed to be torn off. 04:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Small changes Made some small grammar and spelling corrections to the last entry in the Trivia section. Capitalization, use of "their" instead of "there", changed "dimensia" to "Dementia", stuff like that. 08:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) predcon observation? I noticed that all leapers appear to made from the same human model. Are there no variations of leaper victims? why do they all have the same facial features? It appears it used to be a man with a shaven head, and slightly skinny..verify?Dagoth11 13:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) All Necromorphs have shaven heads, and this is where the virus and infection kills the Humans hair off, persumably causing loos of hair. Then their bodies are beyond human recognition, and there's no way we can see anything human. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hair is already dead. While it's possible the virus makes the hair fall off, I find it unlikely that every neromorph is clean shaved.Buddy Dacote 15:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You guys are thinking about this too much. Unlike Slashers, and like all other Necromorph types, Leapers are so drastically mutated from their original human form that any of the visual differences that distinguish Slashers have simply fallen away. Slashers are different because aside from growing in size and sprouting blade arms, they aren't drastically mutated. So that's the necromorph type with see with so many variations reflecting the original human corpse. Why has the hair fallen out? Who knows, but if you notice, the ENTIRE Leaper is hairless, not just the head. As for facial features... well, if you take a dozen human heads, make them completely hairless, and tear apart the lower half of each face, you're gonna find that they all look pretty much the same, too. 04:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I saw that Leapers in DS2 can split their tails into a pair of legs allowing them to walk and run (I've only seen it happen when they're about 5-6ft. away from Issac). Is this true, because if it is, then DS2 Leapers are not only faster and more aggressive then in the 1st game, but the capability to generate legs makes them unfathomably more dangerous. Leaper in Dead Space Aftermath Uploaded the image - best I could get so far, but this is looks like a Leaper. Notice this? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 22:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) If you look, you can see it has two legs and no tail. It's not a Leaper. Jack.... 11:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Leapers are ridiculous in Dead Space 2. Glad someone added that last bullet point in the strategy section. Leapers, especially in Survivalist, Zealot, and Hardcore, are exponentially more dangerous in the sequel. They're like three times faster, they jump from much farther away, and the jump itself reaches the player almost instantly. Drastic differences from the first game. Even worse, DS2 sees fit to attack you with multiple Leapers at once in most cases that they appear in the game. By far the most obnoxious necromorph type now. Stasis is basically required for them if you want to deal with them cleanly, especially if you don't have the force gun. Personally, in DS2 I'd rather fight a Brute than even just one Leaper, given a choice. That's how frustrating they are. At least with the Brute there's not much chance you'll miss with stasis. 04:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahahah I would prefer to fight a stronger slasher ( they really suck now ...but it's obviusly because they are A LOT ) and not this new Leaper....and yeah I must agree : i would choose to kill 2 Brutes even togheter IF this mean to just miss 3 Leapers...!!! xP I REALLY LOVE THEM as they are now !!! ^^ Exxere 20:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : I also believe that this is how they should have been since the first game :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 21:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where are the Learper photos? I saw them a sec ago... Yeah they are a ton more tougher than in Dead Space. I think I like the new challenge. I know they can be incredibly annoying, but still I like them better I think. Except for that part in chapter 6 or sumthin when you first fight pregnants, after the 2 are dead you have to wait while and endlss line of Leapers come at you until the door unlocks. THAT part I thouroughly hate. Ishimura Elite 03:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced Leaper Glitch Just in case there comes a time when/where someone wants to remove this from the Trivia section, I want it to be known that I put this in there, and that it is also true. I've stumbled upon this glitch two times out of four or five completed playthroughs, and it happens when you go to the Shuttle after recalling it from the Control Room. If you want to test out this glitch, save the game before you leave the Control Room, and kill the Leapers while they are right in front of the Hangar Bay's door. I don't know if this will happen to anyone else, but it's worth a shot. I'll try to provide some evidence in the future. "There is a glitch at the end of Chapter 11 of Dead Space that causes one of the Enhanced Leapers' dismembered arms to become mysteriously elongated upon death. It usually happens when the player kills a Leaper right in front of the door that leads to the Hangar Bay, but it is unknown if there are any other factors that may cause it." AFriendlyNecromorph 22:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Fangs I noticed a strange thing on the Leaper's anatomy. Where the hell do the teeth come from? 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And why do they appear white when Enhanced in the Sequel? 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) If you still don't know, they obviously come from the teeth and gums of the host, the bottom jaw even has some teeth intact.user:Stormtrooper16 00:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC)